


Triolet

by Ithiliana



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiliana/pseuds/Ithiliana
Summary: A triple drabble.ATrioletis a poetic form, and I tend to think of drabbles as prose poems. And triolets are love poems, with repeated lines, so it seemed to fit!
Relationships: Sean Bean/Viggo Mortensen/David Wenham





	Triolet

One star shone bright on the horizon, low in the west. David stood on the balcony, air a cool caress, watching the night. Warm light shone through the arch behind, pooling around his feet, a pale gloss over stone. Swells of laughter, deeper tone twining around gold timbre, sounded. Small sounds of life within fell into the silence without, grace notes scattered across the blue of sea and sky. Footsteps, a door opening, the slide of cloth against cloth, water falling into a basin. When the light that shone around him disappeared, he smiled, waiting until he heard his name.

Two trees stood dark against the horizon marking the east and the road that left the valley to sweep past river and mountain. David, feet pale from powdery dust, slowed his pace, watching the two ahead of him. Bare heads, dark and bright, side by side, were a promise none would walk alone. Sun falling into the west cast three shadows far ahead to meet on the earth but the golden light brimmed full around the three of them, keeping any fear of night or loss far from them. Walking into light, he smiled, waiting until he heard his name.

Three plates and three cups sat on pale linen. Bright stones and leaves from yesterday's walk were centered on the table. David poured tea, pushed the butter dish out of the sun to rest near the jar of marmalade. He straightened, turning to the door, feeling the echo of last night's pleasure as he called them for breakfast. They jostled each other in the doorway, laughing, carrying plates of baskets of bread and fruit. As they settled into the chairs, Sean's knee touched David on one side, Viggo's arm on the other. There was no need to say his name.


End file.
